


Please

by CaptainShade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam Winchester, Begging, Biting, Blood, Broken Bones, Choking, Dislocated joints, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jess has a cameo, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pulling teeth, Queer Jessica Moore, Queer Sam Winchester, Resistance, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sexual Torture, Teeth, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020, bones - Freeform, nonconsensual samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Whumptober Day 6--Please, No More, Get it Out, and Stop PleasePLEASE heed the warnings.first time samifer in the cage
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please

When Lucifer finally allowed him to wake, he was curled up on the floor of a bedroom. For once, he wasn't in pain, and it wasn't even that cold. He couldn't see much, but he didn't hear anyone else in the room. He didn't recognize it, but that didn't mean a lot with his failing memory. 

Sam stood up, looking around. There was a single four-poster bed, a nightstand with a lamp, candles on the floor and nightstand, and two doors. One of the doors was locked, likely the one that went outside, but the other opened on a big closet, filled with both men's and women's clothes. 

The purple shirt with the whippet on it sparked his brain, and looking around again jolted a long-cherished memory. 

_Sam had known he was asexual since his first year at college, where he learned about the LGBTQ community. He'd learned the words and their definitions, that most people in the community had more than one identity, that you didn't have to present as the sex you were, and that people who were asexual didn't have to be alone all their life._

_He'd met Jess at the Gender and Sexuality Alliance club on campus, and she asked him to coffee, and held his hand, and said it didn't matter to her that he wasn't very interested in sex and wanted to kiss men just as much as he wanted to kiss women._

_They kissed, and they cuddled, and they took showers together, and Sam said he thought he wanted to experience sex with her, and he'd never wanted that before. She said she wouldn't judge him for inexperience, and not to expect too much for a first time, and they could go as slow as he wanted._

_He researched about losing his virginity, and how to be romantic, and watched porn for the educational value--not that it helped much. He lit scented candles and put new sheets on the bed they shared, planning for it to be romantic._

_And then neither of them ended up having an orgasm. He didn't have the experience to finish her off, and he was too nervous to come himself._

_But they laughed. That wasn't anything he'd seen in porn before, and it made him feel good. Later, during the apocalypse, when he wanted to distract himself from the hell he'd gotten them into, he looked back on the memory fondly, remembering how gentle and happy she was._

_He gained experience, and branched out. She fondly listened to his stories about makeout sessions with men, and she told him about her fun experiences with others. Neither of them were the type to be jealous or love only one person at a time, and that was okay._

_He didn't think he'd ever love someone like he loved Jess._

_There were others he saw in the heat of battle; Madison and a random guy at a bar and Ruby, of course. But aside from them, he was never interested. He was rarely interested in masturbation, even. Every couple days he would spend a little longer in the shower than he needed, just to keep Dean from making fun of him about it._

But now, with the specific memory attached to this room and the insinuations Lucifer's made in the past, sex was going to happen, regardless of whether he wanted it or not. 

He didn't want to be naked right now.

Rifling through the closet, he found a t-shirt, plaid overshirt, and jeans that looked like they would fit, and he sank down in the corner, head buried in his knees. 

"Well, well, well, look who decided he could hide from me now."

Lucifer appeared, sitting on the bed, in his typical grey t-shirt and jeans. 

Sam didn't respond. 

"What, did I intimidate the sass out of you?"

He still didn't say anything. 

"Okay, respond to me or I'll start pulling teeth."

"Fuck off."

"That's not very nice. I gave you a bed and clothes."

Sam looked up at the archangel. "Clothes you plan to take away and a bed you plan to--to fuck me in." He didn't want it, he really didn't, but he wanted to be strong about it. His faltering voice gave him away.

"Normally, I would hurt you for thinking you know what I'm going to do, but I just won an argument with Michael and I'm in a good mood. So, I'm not gonna hurt you too bad."

He couldn’t decide if he wanted to fight or just accept it and deal with less pain. 

“You were right though. Do what I say and this will be a lot easier for you, or don’t and make it more fun for me. Now, stand up and strip. Slowly.”

Apparently he wasn’t broken yet; he just put his head down in his knees again. 

“One way or another, those clothes are getting off of that sweet bod. So, strip tease for me or I’ll take them off by myself.”

He felt like a child facing the monster in the closet again as he just covered his head with his arms, nearly frozen with horror and resignation.

Lucifer sighed. “Okay, my turn.” He heaved himself up from the chair with a dramatic grunt and stood in front of Sam. “You asked for this.” He gripped Sam’s arms and dragged him upwards, slamming him into the wall. Invisible bonds wrapped around his biceps and wrists, pinning him in place, his chest heaving with panic. 

Lucifer stroked a hand down Sam’s chest. His breath stuttered. “Hush now. You’ll probably be fine. Besides, you already said yes, right? It’s not like I’m _violating_ you or something, just taking what I already own. Glorified--” Lucifer popped the bottom button on his overshirt--”masturbation.” He popped another button. 

“I never consented to this,” he said, voice shaking. 

“Oh, but you did, Sammy. You said yes to me, and you jumped into the Cage. You can’t expect me to believe you thought I wouldn’t do something like this. I mean, everybody’s got _needs_.” The rest of the buttons were undone in quick succession, and as soon as the top one was opened, Lucifer dove for his neck, biting and licking at the uncovered flesh. 

Sam’s body seemed to act without thinking, kicking out hard at Lucifer’s knee, hoping to take him by surprise. He heard something crack and then a deep ache shot up his leg and into his hip.

Lucifer stepped back, an amused smirk on his face. “You really thought that was gonna work? I was expecting a fight this time, you aren’t gonna pull a fast one on me like you did at the beginning.”

“Fuck,” Sam growled, pushing his head against the wall to distract himself from the pain. Sweat began to bead on his forehead.

Lucifer considered him. “Tell you what, bunk buddy. I’ll heal up that, uh, dislocated hip and broken toes for you if you kiss me like you mean it. One kiss, on the lips, French style.”

It took a moment to process what he said, the pain trying to brush all other thoughts away. “You can’t expect me to believe that,” he panted out.

Lucifer scowled. “I don’t lie, remember? If you agree, I’ll even heal you up first, just to prove I won’t renege.”

“Fuck no, I’m not doing anything for you!”

“Fine, have it your way.” Lucifer snapped and his legs were spread wider, pinned to the wall by the same force that pinned his arms. Sam groaned as part of his weight was forced onto his dislocated hip.

Lucifer went back to his neck, biting hard enough to break skin, blood dripping down to soak into Sam’s t-shirt. The archangel groaned at the taste, bucking his hips into Sam’s, who grunted at the unwanted pain and pleasure. He kissed at Sam’s neck and jaw, eventually making it to his mouth, where Sam immediately bit down hard on his lips and tongue. Unfortunately, that just seemed to egg him on more, and he moaned, grabbing Sam’s jaw and starting to tongue-fuck him. Sam strained against the force pinning him to the wall and against Lucifer’s grip on his jaw, thrashing when Lucifer wrapped a hand around his neck and began to squeeze. 

Lucifer pulled away from his mouth. “Oh, baby, you’re just getting me harder.” Distantly, Sam knew that, but he was too angry and afraid and in pain to even think about stopping, instead squirming even harder until Lucifer finally let go of his throat. He dropped his head to his chest, slowing his racing heart and breathing to a reasonable pace, letting the black spots in his vision fall away before looking back up with hate in his eyes.

Lucifer grinned at the expression of emotion. “I knew there was still some anger under all that fear. Smells even better than I thought it would.” He pulled the flannel over Sam’s head, the cloth going right through the grace bonds, and slowly pushed his t-shirt up. Sam never stopped straining at the restraints, Lucifer raking his gaze leisurely over every inch of skin revealed. The t-shirt was pulled over his head as easily as the flannel, and then the archangel’s cold hands were immediately on his chest, rubbing and pinching at his nipples. 

The adrenaline and little bits of pleasure here and there had been sending arousal building through his body despite his disgust, the situation reminding him of his time with Ruby, more of a fight than just having sex. But it was that touch, the rough contact on such a sensitive part of his body, that redirected blood flow down below. 

Sam felt himself start to harden against his will, stiffening against the wall when Lucifer leaned down and sucked a nipple between his teeth. Lucifer straightened and smirked, seeming to sense his arousal. “Looks like little Sammy junior is finally coming out to play. Or should I say big Sammy junior,” he said, cupping the rapidly-swelling bulge in his jeans. Sam twisted away from the hand, pressing the side of his face against the cool wall and turning a moan into a growl. “Come on, Sam, I can tell you’re enjoying it.”

“No, I’m really not,” he panted out, heart pounding faster with a mix of fear, anger, and arousal. 

Lucifer slid a hand into Sam’s jeans, gripping his half-hard dick harshly. “This--” he squeezed, and Sam couldn’t stop the moan that time--”says otherwise.”

Logically, he knew that his body’s reactions to stimuli weren’t his fault, that bodies can easily betray, but a bubble of self-loathing grew in his throat anyway, stinging his eyes. He blinked it back before any tears could fall. Now was not the time to look weak. 

One hand still palming Sam’s dick, Lucifer unzipped Sam’s jeans and worked them over his hips. As he knelt down to pull his jeans off, the grace let go of his ankles. Sam seized the moment and swung his bad leg up to knee Lucifer in the face. Before it landed, though, Lucifer caught his shin and stared up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. He pulled the leg out straight, prompting a surprised yell of pain, and slammed his fist into Sam’s knee. 

He howled, the restraints on his arms bearing all his weight as his good knee folded under him. Without even trying to put weight on that leg, he could tell the knee was completely broken, and it was gonna hurt even more to move. God, he shouldn’t have done that. 

“Sam. This doesn’t have to be difficult. That’s all you, buddy, you’re making it this way. I’m getting what I want no matter what you do. It’s up to you how painful it’ll be.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Other way around, but close.” Sam ignored him.

Sam struggled back up, left knee trembling as he straightened. Lucifer pulled his right leg out of his jeans, Sam letting out a grunt of pain at the movement, and then shoved all his weight onto his right leg. He swallowed back a scream as the bones ground together, trying not to throw up, sweat dripping down his face. Lucifer pulled his left leg out and then dropped it, letting him take all his weight on his shaky good leg again. 

“God, _why_ ,” Sam groaned out. 

“All of the pain so far has been your fault, your choices. Unfortunately, that means this--” Lucifer stroked a finger down Sam’s limp cock--”is gonna have to get back in the game. Now I could just use my power, but I don’t think that would be as fun as getting you excited again.” The archangel gripped Sam’s thighs, pulling them apart a little more. His mouth was on Sam’s inner thighs a second later, licking and nipping higher and higher. 

“Please, just stop. Torture me if you want to, just let me go.” The words were unwillingly spoken, Sam’s control over his body waning. 

“I don’t think so. I’m too invested to stop now, plus this is a pretty good torture method for you.” 

He moved to Sam’s hips, biting and sucking a mark into the bone. One hand reached up to roll a nipple between cold fingers, sending sparks of unwanted pleasure into Sam's groin. His cock twitched, rising into a quarter chub before Lucifer stood, snapping his clothes off. 

Now, Sam hadn't seen a crazy amount of dicks in his life, but he could tell that Nick wasn't exactly below average. He'd never been fucked, was never close enough with a man to want it, and that was all going to change with a man who could literally and figuratively split him in half. He shuddered, fearful.

"Like it, Sammy? I fixed it up just for you, figured you might like 'em big." Lucifer stroked himself, leering at Sam's vulnerable body. "Tell me, how does it feel to know that the first one to get inside that tight, virgin ass is the Devil? I know I'm enjoying it."

Sam swallowed hard, staring at a point far off in the distance, trying to shut down any emotional reaction to this. 

"Alright, I warned you already about not responding." Another band of grace joined the others, tilting his head back and forcing his lower jaw open. Sam shrank back as much as possible, not liking where this was going. Lucifer snapped and a pair of pliers appeared in his hand. 

In a flash, Lucifer had the pliers gripped around Sam’s top right canine, squeezing tightly. Lucifer twisted and pulled and Sam tried not to scream, blood and metal filling his mouth. He gave a harsh tug and the tooth loosened as a grunt of pain escaped his throat. Another twist, a pop, and Sam screamed as the tooth came out, spilling blood down his throat and chin. 

Lucifer threw the tooth and pliers onto the floor, sighing indignantly. “It’s like you like getting hurt, with how much you’re asking for it. Now I have to get you hard, again.”  
There was no teasing this time, just Lucifer’s hand pumping quickly at Sam’s dick and his lips on Sam’s, licking the blood out his mouth and poking at the now-empty tooth socket. Sam moaned in pain and reluctant pleasure, quickly swelling despite the sharp soreness in his jaw. 

“There we go, I just needed to be rougher with you. Now, get me wet. I don’t want to go in dry this time.” The invisible bonds let go of Sam and a force pushed him to his knees. He landed heavily, swallowing back nausea at the pain in his right leg. Staring at Lucifer’s twitching, dripping cock, he thought. Maybe if he could get the archangel to orgasm, he would be satisfied with having his mouth and leave his ass for another time. 

Recalling the few tricks he learned in college and on the road, he grasped the base of Lucifer’s cock, stroking a few times before giving him kitten licks around the head. Lucifer moaned, grabbing Sam’s hair, but he didn’t pull, just rested his hand there.

God, even Lucifer’s dick was like ice, and it almost felt good against his sore mouth when he wrapped his lips around the ridge and sucked. 

Without warning, Lucifer tightened his grip on Sam’s hair and tilted his head back slightly, slamming into his throat in one motion. Sam gagged, eyes watering profusely, swallowing convulsively so he wouldn’t throw up all over the angel. 

Lucifer moaned louder, one hand going to Sam’s throat to trace the bulge in his neck where his cock was, squeezing, making Sam panic more. He thrashed involuntarily in the chokehold before calming himself a little, remembering that he’s supposed to make this good for the archangel to save himself from something worse. Relaxing his throat, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the length in his mouth, flexing his tongue against the underside. 

“There you go, wouldn’t want to have to punish you for throwing up on me. Swallow more and I’ll let you breathe.”

Sam was starting to get lightheaded with lack of oxygen, and he capitulated, swallowing tentatively, making sure he didn’t gag again. Just when the black spots started to appear in his vision, Lucifer pulled back just enough to let Sam gasp for air. After a few breaths, Sam lowered his head again, taking Lucifer’s erection into his throat and swallowing, bobbing his head slowly at first and then faster. 

Ten minutes of his best quick-BJ tricks later, he was getting desperate. He pulled back, just the head in his mouth, and stroked quickly while focusing his tongue and suction on the frenulum. Lucifer’s back arched and he grunted, cock twitching as he finally spilled down Sam’s throat. 

He stood there panting for a moment, pulling out slowly. “I know what you were trying to do, Sam.”

He went cold.

“But I’m not done until I get your ass. I will never be satisfied with just your mouth. I will _never_ be satisfied, period. So get used to it.” Lucifer, still gripping his hair, dragged him back up to standing and towards the bed. Sam almost landed on the floor a couple times, but Lucifer’s grip kept him upright.

Sam collapsed half on the bed, Lucifer pulling him up all the way. He was panting, panicking, and he threw himself back down to the floor, landing on his good leg and scrambling back toward the wall. 

"Sammy. Come on. I don't mind fucking you on the floor, but it's just gonna make you sore when you don't have to be."

He didn't want another tooth pulled. 

"Fuck you."

"Okay, fine." Lucifer got up, walking around the bed to crouch by Sam. "We'll do it here. See, I'm willing to work with you to get what I want. I'm the mature one here."

That...didn't seem right, but Sam's brain was too shut down to retort much. "Sure."

Lucifer grabbed his arms and threw him down on his elbows and knees, pulling his ankles until he was flat on his stomach. The radiating pain forced a dry sob from his throat, and the well of fear, shame, and hate wouldn't let him stop. 

Lucifer's icy grace wrapped around his wrists and ankles, spreading his legs wider and holding him still. 

The archangel dragged his hands down Sam's shoulders, rubbing his lower back in parody of a soothing touch. "Don't, Lucifer, don't!" Sam cried as Lucifer licked and bit at Sam's ass cheeks. Protests unheeded, the angel spread his cheeks and rubbed a thumb teasingly over his hole. 

"This is gonna be so much fun," Lucifer murmured. He shifted forward, spitting on his hand and stroking himself again, and positioned his cockhead against Sam's ass. 

God, Lucifer wasn't even going to stretch him first? 

"Lucifer, no, stop," but the archangel grabbed his hips in supernaturally strong hands and plunged forward. 

Sam screamed and shook, gagged and heaved at the intrusion. 

"Oh, oh _fuck_ ," Lucifer groaned, hitching his hips against Sam's ass. "This is perfect."

"Get it out, _get it out_!" he wailed, sobs picking up again.

"Come on," Lucifer grunted, starting to pull out, making the pain spike again. "Don't be so dramatic. It's just a dick."

He pulled out almost all the way, readjusting his grip and slamming back in. It was slicker this time, slick with Sam's blood. Lucifer pulled his hips up, forcing Sam's good knee under him, and leaned over his back, bracing his hands on Sam's shoulders as he set an agonizingly deep pace, grunting and groaning with every thrust. 

Sam screamed again, pounding his fist on the floor in frustration. He couldn't move, trapped by the invisible restraints on his limbs, and the pain was making his brain short-circuit. He couldn't even relax, hole clenching despite himself.

Lucifer adjusted the angle of his hips, slamming against Sam's prostate. Sam moaned at the brand-new pleasure, relaxing just slightly. Lucifer reached underneath and started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. 

Lucifer started rubbing at Sam's frenulum, pushing him off the cliff into orgasm, making him clench around Lucifer's cock painfully. 

He didn't stop thrusting or pumping, and Sam was quickly overstimulated to the point of pain. 

"Please, no more, _please_ ," Sam begged. He fisted his own hands into his hair, pulling to try and distract himself from the overwhelming pain and sensation. 

"I'm here until I'm satisfied, which won't be for a while. Buckle up, buttercup."

He increased his pace, balls slapping against Sam's ass. He moved his hand from Sam's cock to his balls, squeezing as Sam squealed involuntarily, making him clench again. 

Lucifer slowed his thrusts to speak. "Oh, yeah, that's good. I'm gonna fuckin wreck your ass, Sammy. How does it feel, having me inside you?"

It took a moment for Sam to realize he was meant to answer, and before he could, Lucifer started squeezing and pulling harder. 

" _God_!"

"Answer me or I swear I will rip your balls off with my bare hand."

"F-full!" he stuttered quickly. "Too--too much. It hurts, _fuck_ it _hurts_."

"Good," the angel replied simply, and picked up his speed again. 

He didn't talk for a long time, the room filled with grunts and moans and skin slapping against skin. and occasionally screams. Lucifer found out that if he started choking Sam, he would tighten up, and barely gave him time to breathe again. He came once and kept going, not going soft at all. 

Sam was almost unresponsive by the time Lucifer finally came a third time, slowed, and stopped, pulling out roughly. 

"About time you were fucked, right?" Lucifer asked, panting. "It was sure fun for me."

"I hate you," Sam responded quietly, limp on the floor. 

"I know, Sammy," Lucifer said, rubbing Sam's ribs. "I know."


End file.
